


Broken Van

by Thegoddamn_hero



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Rhys is a reluctant and awkward lil baby!!, Sugar Daddy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoddamn_hero/pseuds/Thegoddamn_hero
Summary: He was more than happy to be groveling at the feet of any rich guy that was willing to throw extra cash his way, so when the most powerful and the richest man in the entire world looked at him to be his pretty little desk ornament, he couldn't say no.





	1. Broken Van

**Author's Note:**

> Sugar baby Rhys and Sugar Daddy Jack coming at you because I've had writer's block and this is the only thing I've been able to write. Enjoy!!

"Alright, that should do it, sugar." The hood of the beat-up van was slammed down, the noise making the few stray cats that settled on the stacks of tires screech and run away.

"Thank you! Do you know how far it is from Helios?" Money was placed into the open palm of the mechanic and she hummed, face scrunching up as she thought about.

"Just a bit off, maybe a day or two. If you want, I can suggest a motel for the night. I doubt you want to drive more tonight." She said, slipping the cash into her bra.

"That would be great. Is it the motel just down the road?" 

"Yup! Happy Pig Motel, they just renovated it too." The mechanic spoke with a slight drawl, her red painted lips forming a smile as she brushed her arm against her forehead, grease, and oil streaking black against her pale skin.

He followed her into the little shop, gently brushing his hand over the assortment of air fresheners that covered the wall. HE decided to just stare out the window, the bored looking teen at the front desk sighing in discontent as she was pushed away for the mech to pick up the phone. The sky was quickly darkening, the lays rays of sunlight shined through the clouds, painting the fading dusty pink sky with stripes of gold. The neon sign of the shop lit up and he chuckled to himself  _Moxxi's_ _Motors_  was accompanied with a strip-club like picture of Moxxi sprawled on top of a car.

"You're all set up, sugar. Just tell 'em Mox sent ya there way." Moxxi drawled, waving him off and he took that as his cue to leave. 

He got into his van, turning the keys as the engine let out a loud groan. Just a day or two until he would be on the steps of the richest man in the world's grand mansion, kissing the ground he walks on and being everything that man asked him to be. The drive to the motel made him uneasy, the random yelling of crazed man made him consider just trying to drive it all tonight, but the idea of a screaming crazy man outside his locked motel room was more appealing than the idea of his van breaking down in the middle of nowhere like it did this morning. He was lucky that this town was close enough when he broke down and his cell finally got a single bar of signal. 

"Moxxi from the Mec..." He started but the woman at the desk just flipped him out, throwing the key at him.

"So much for hospitality..." He mumbled, picking the key up and heading to the door marked on the key and opening it.

The room was new, the décor just a tad bit outdated by a few decades, but he wasn't going to complain much more. It was one night then he'd be out before first light. Locking the front door, he tossed his bag onto the bed, the loud creak a sign that the mattress was still crisp. He stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door, sighing as his usually perfectly styled auburn hair fell loosely against his forehead and he felt disgusting. He piped up at the sound of his ringtone, picking it up and sighing.

"Rhysie! I see your location is stopped in a little dirt stain of a town, what's up?" The voice made his knees tremble slightly and he suddenly felt embarrassed.

"My van broke down and it's at the shop right now. I'm going to be leaving tomorrow morning and I should get there in about two days." He answered and he could hear an audible sigh on the other line.

"I don't want you staying there, I'll come pick you up. Get all your things and wait where you are." The line went dead and Rhys sighed, sitting on the bed and waiting for the call that he was going to be picked up.

**

Rhys woke up and groaned, picking up his phone.

"Rhysie? You there?" 

"Yeah! Yeah, I fell asleep. Are you here?" 

"I'm outside, do you need help?" 

"I think I'm okay. Thank you for picking me up." Rhys said, standing up and stretching out, his face was marked with the imprint of a zipper from his bag.

He grabbed his things and leaving the room, smiling at the man that he had looked up to for years. He stood against the hood of the shiny black sports car, cigarette hanging from between his lips and phone in his hand.

"Hey there, Rhysie. God, you are cuter in person." He said, flicking the cigarette and letting the ashes sprinkle against the ground. 

"Thank you, sir. Uh... my stuff in the van, so I just put it in the trunk?" Rhys asked, shuffling uncomfortably, watching as the cigarette glowed between his lips, smoke pouring from his nose.

"Call me Jack. You're going to be living with me and the whole 'sir' bit will get old really fast. Give me your keys and get in the car, you look tired." The butt of the cigarette was flicked onto the ground and he took the keys from Rhys' hand, opening the passenger's door and letting Rhys climb in before closing it.

Rhys rested his head against the window, watching as Jack moved all his things out of the van into the trunk. He knocked on the window and Rhys struggled to find the button that opened the window, settling on opening the door completely instead.

"Do you want to keep the van? I can have my guys tow it to my place." Jack asked and Rhys nodded, his eyes struggling to stay open. 

"Alright. Go rest up, we have a long drive ahead of us. I drove here at 130 miles per hour, but since you're tired, I'll take it slow." Jack said, closing the door and Rhys hummed, curling up on the seat and ignoring the fact that he was in the car of the more powerful man in the world's car.

The engine rumbled quietly and Rhys giggled as the seat began to warm up under him. Jack pulled out of the tiny motel parking lot, the bumps that Rhys felt driving his rust bucket of a van seemed to disappear as Jack started to speed down the road. He felt Jack's hand on his thigh, warm and soothing, he stared out the window, dozing off as the bright neon signs faded into the dark.


	2. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys wakes up and finally meets the man he's pining over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my longest chapter to date?? I'm living for the sugar daddy au!!! Enjoy!!

 Rhys woke up, tangled in smooth sheets, body slightly damp and a panic growing in his stomach. He started to kick off the blankets, blinking away the sleep in his eyes and quickly realizing that something was missing. He reached over, touching the now empty port where his cybernetic arm usually was. Sitting up, he reached out towards the glaring red numbers of the alarm clock, feeling around for a light.

"You alright, Rhys?" The voice came from the corner, startling Rhys from his frenzy. He squinted as the dim glow from the ceiling lights illuminated the room, his body tense as he realized that he was sprawled naked across a king-sized bed in front of the man that he desperately wanted to impress.

"M...my arm..." Rhys managed to say, unable to move, but watching as Jack stood up from the armchair in the corner, rubbing his eyes and grabbing his arm from the top of the dresser.

"Sorry about that, Pumpkin. I picked you up and you knocked out in the car. I figured that you hadn't stopped for better part of a week so I washed you up, didn't know if this could get wet." He said, sitting next to him, the bed dipping ever so slightly under his weight.

Rhys relaxed letting Jack plug his arm back in, smiling as he stretched it out. He didn't know how long he was sleeping for, but Jack was right about not stopping his trip. Once he got the message that Jack would like him to live with him, he packed up and started to drive. Jack lived halfway across the country from Rhys' modest little home in the middle of nowhere, the trip would have taken about two weeks with the appropriate stops but Rhys was eager so he tried to pull it all the way in as little time as possible.

"How long was I sleeping?" He asked, pulling the blanket over his naked lap, now embarrassed that Jack had not only seen him having a panic attack but that he saw him have a panic attack while he was also naked.

"A little more than twenty-four hours," Jack answered and Rhys shook his head. 

"Sorry that you have to pick me up... I was fine at that motel." Rhys said and Jack laughed, putting his hand on his covered thigh.

Rhys swallowed thickly, staring at his hand. It was huge, big enough to grab a healthy amount of his thigh easily, but Rhys' mind started to wander. They weren't really strangers, nearly a year and a half of texts, calls, and video chats... Rhys seemed to know more about Jack then he knew about anyone else. He knew that Jack was powerful, the most powerful man in the world to be more precise, a man that had blood on his hands from botched business deals and frustration. A man that he really should not have given his time or affection to, but he also knew the other side of the man – the gentle, nerdy father that vowed to work to make sure his daughter had a great life, but in the process pushed her away. 

"Rhysie? You still tired?" Jack asked and Rhys shook his head, reaching down to gently slip his hand into Jack's, his slim fingers entwining with Jack's large ones.

"No, I'm just thinking. I'm hungry." 

Jack let out a chuckle, the sound making something perk up in Rhys' mind that resembled the feeling a child got when they received a gold star for good behavior. He wanted to make Jack like him, stay on the good side of him and that chuckle reassumed him that he was still on that side of the spectrum. 

"I'll cook you something, you probably haven't eaten a decent meal on your trip here. Your stuff is still in your bags and that's your bathroom." Jack said, pointing to the door in the opposite corner from where he was sitting.

"Thank you, Jack." Rhys hummed, absently leaning over to press a kiss to the older man's shoulder.

Jack kissed his forehead, letting his hand slip away and getting up and leaving Rhys. The room was big, bigger than his entire apartment back home – the furniture was simple, the dark wood and shining crystal knobs that adored each dresser the only give away of the price. The bed was probably worth more than his life, the dark wood frame had huge crystals atop each bedpost, intricate golden details that resembled the fancy frames at the art museums he would frequent back home. He got up, letting the silk blanket drape ungracefully off the side of the bed, making his way to his bags, his feet silent against the plush carpet.

He opening his back, finding a pair of boxers and pulling them on before returning to the bed, for some reason, afraid that Jack will come back and he's not in it. He fiddled with the blanket, finding the tag and reading it, trying to figure out what the hell the thing was made of. He perked up, letting the blanket fall from his fingers, smiling at Jack.

"It's bloodwing down, a rare bird that lives...uh, somewhere, and it's down is only harvested when it molts in the winter. Expensive stuff, but it's way too hot for me or Angel to use so you can have it." Jack said, sitting down and handing Rhys a bowl.

**

"Angel! Come here and meet Rhys!" Jack called out, sliding pancakes onto Rhys' plate.

Rhys turned around and smiled at the teenage girl that came shuffling into the kitchen, sighing as she pulled herself on the stool next to him. She grabbed a plate, dragging pancakes onto it and looking at the syrup that was across the table, next to Rhys. He got the hint, handing her the bottle and nodding at her quiet  _thank you_.

"Angel, don't be rude. Introduce yourself to our new guest." Jack said, tapping the spatula against her plate and she sighed, swallowing her food and turning to Rhys.

"Hi, I'm Angel. I hope you're not as annoying as my dad's old sugar babies." She said and Rhys laughed, the noise that Jack made making him laugh more.

"I can't promise that I won't be annoying, but I can promise that I will leave you alone if you ask," Rhys said, sipping his coffee and the teen nodded approvingly.

"I have to say, at least you're cute. Compared to the gross old ladies that dad has let stay here, I'm kinda glad that you're young." She said and Jack made another noise, obviously trying to make her stop talking.

"You might have to fill me in about the former sugar babies, Angel. I have to know everything." Rhys said, smiling at Jack and watching as he pulled his apron off and dropping it on the counter, pouring himself a cup of coffee and picking at the food he made.

"I can fill you in, Rhysie. Angel doesn't know everything that turned me off from them, lots of them were bedroom things." 

"Dad!" Angel yelled, making a face and sliding off the stool.

"Alright, you have to get to school, so get your things. Wil's going to drop you off so make sure you tell him what door you go in." Jack said and Angel nodded, giving Jack a hug for running off.

"She's cute, I thought she would be like a demon child from what you've told me,"  Rhys said and Jack laughed, shrugging and settling his mug down, leaning over the counter.

"You haven’t seen her at her worst. While she's at school, we can get busy or you take the grand tour of the house." Jack said and Rhys smiled, his cheeks becoming flush.

"House tour so I can find out where I want you to have me first," Rhys said, the toothy grin that stretched across Jack's face making him giggle.

"I like that, Rhysie. You've always been a tease." Jack said, his lips pressing against Rhys', the younger man making a noise in the back of his throat.

He pulled away, dizzy with the idea of being the focus of the powerful man's attention. He managed to compose himself, smiling as Jack gingerly touched his lips, eyes trained on them as Rhys licked his finger over them. He didn’t mean to do it, but the way Jack tensed and his pupils blew up made him a bold, sucking the digit into his mouth he winked at the older man before pulling away.

Jack let out a growl, pulling his hand away and patting Rhys' shoulder, effectively wiping his spit on his shirt without any protests. Rhys leaned on his arm, staring at Jack as he collected the plates and mugs. Rhys was enthralled with Jack – the powerful man wasn't as intimidating as he first though he would be, instead he was wearing pastel aprons, cooking meals, and kissing his daughter goodbye.

"Come on, Pumpkin. Let me show you around." Jack walked around the counter, wrapping an arm around the younger man's slender waist and leading him out onto the patio, letting him wander around and take in the view.

Rhys was amazed at the view – the mansion was situated high above a town, overlooking rolling hills and farmlands, the cars looked like beetles scurrying back and forth across smooth black streets. Jack's mansion, which Rhys had noticed was not as huge as he originally thought it would be, made up in size with the stunning view. He leaned against the railing, trying to see just how far the drop was, just was surprised with the modest little garden tucked just below on a outcrop that jutted out from the side of the hill.

"Cute garden," Rhys said, looking at Jack with a smile. 

"Thanks, I spent a lot of time finding the perfect plants. Wilhelm, my bodyguard, takes care of it most of the time." Jack said, joining Rhys and wrapping his arm around his waist again.

"So, how many people live here?" 

"Six, including you. Me, Angel, Wil, my twin brother, Tim, and this kid that does that math stuff of the company, Vaughn. It's a nice little group, a bunch of nerds though." Jack said the last part jokingly, sighing in contempt as he looked over the town.

Rhys chuckled, he would fit right in with the Vaughn being the self-proclaimed math nerd he was. 

"Want to see the rest of the house or we can sit in the garden and just get to know each other. I know that we talked for a bit, but it would be nice to hear the words from your pretty mouth." Jack said and Rhys blushed, stammering as he trying to answer.

"I'll talk that as a yes, to the garden," Jack answered for him, leading him to a small little gate that opened up to narrow rock stairs that lead to the garden. The path was lined with little flowers in various colors, only a few did Rhys recognize, but he figured that the wealthy man was able and willing to by exotic flowers. Jack let Rhys go down first, the path not wide enough to have the both of them walk side by side. 

"You alright with walking, Rhysie?" Jack teased, walking as the younger man struggled to walk down, needing to have both feet planted firmly on each step before taking the next one.

"Yeah, it's just a little narrow." Rhys piped up after a few minutes, too focused on keeping his footing.

"Angel runs laps up and down these stairs, you're fine." 

Rhys made a little noise, moving faster and practically stumbling down onto the flatten land where the garden was situated. He took a deep breath, his heart beating abnormally fast for just walking downstairs, but Jack didn't seem to mind that he was bent out of shape because of stairs. There was a small white table, swirling designs created with the metal, painted white with matching chairs on either side of it, overlooking the town. The buildings seemed a little bigger from down here, still distant, but more distinct as people could be seen moving around in the windows, tiny but noticeable. Jack hand taking a seat, staring unabashedly at Rhys with curiosity. 

Rhys felt his cheeks heating up, taking the empty seat and curling his fingers around the cool metal, the paint gently flaking away under his touch as he dragged the seat closer to the table. Jack sighed, leaning forward and picking one of the flowers off from the bush just in front of him, placing it in the pocket of Rhys' button down. 

"You're not like the rest of them, Rhysie," Jack started, leaning back and looking over the town, his fingers tracing absently at the patterned on the table, "All of the other ones, both girls and guys, they come here and just start taking. I know that's what a sugar baby does, but you haven't asked for anything from me, not ever while we were talking. You told me that you needed to find a job to be able to afford microwavable meals, for crying out loud."

"I...I'm sorry?" Rhys said and Jack laughed, shaking his head and leaning it against the back of the chair, casting a sideways glance at Rhys before he laughed again.

"It's a good thing, Pumpkin. So, what do you want?"

Rhys had trouble coming with something he wanted – he wanted a lot of things. To go to college, to get a cool job, to find a person that cared about him, to own a cat. He didn't know what he wanted from Jack though.

"I don't know. I want someone that I can trust and cares about me, I guess." 

Jack smiled, the kid must be new to the scene, but he couldn't help to acknowledge the fact that the words 'Sugar daddy' was pretty known, even to common people. 

"Well, I can give that to you, no problem. But material-wise, what do you want?"

"I guess I want a laptop, but I can save up for that myself." 

Jack let out a frustrated noise, turning to Rhys and shaking his head. 

"I'll buy it for you, babe. That's what I'm here for, you want anything your little heart desires and Daddy will make sure that you get it." 

Rhys blushed, hiding behind his hands at the pet name. He wasn't going to argue, knowing in that Jack was not going to take any refusals. Taking the flower out of his pocket, Rhys tucked it into his hand, leaning on his hands and smiling. Jack leaned over, his lips pressing gently against the younger man's, tongue slipping past shocked lips. It took everything in his power not to pull the dumbfounded little tease over the table, drawing him into his lap and tasting everywhere his tongue could possible reach – he needed to pace himself, take the time to get to know the long-legged nerd before jumping him like a wolf on a rabbit. 

"Jack! Angel said that you have to come in for a meeting after school!" The gruff voice made Rhys nearly fly back, face beet red as he wiped as the shared saliva on his lips, the taste of Jack's coffee lingering faintly on his tongue.

"Did she say why?" Jack went from greedy lover to concerned father in no time, making Rhys wonder if that his quick-changing demeanors were normal. 

"No, just that you needed to speak to her principal," Wil answered and Jack sighed, something that Rhys found must have been a habit for the older man.

"Alright, I guess we're going out, Pumpkin. Since we've got a bare pantry and fridge, I'll take you to the market and you can pick out food. Then we can go to the mall so you can pick out something pretty you like." Jack said, letting out a groan as he pushed himself up. 

Rhys was aware of the age difference between the both of them, about twenty years give or take a few. Rhys was a naïve twenty-three-year-old kid from the middle of nowhere that was practically disowned by the town when his parents found out that he was bisexual, no adult figure to guide him in the right direction, so he found comfort in the older men that paid for his affection. He had few partners, men that he would only talk with over texts, sending pictures of himself scantily clad in provocative poses in exchange for money and a taste of affection. Jack was different from the rest of them, the first question asked of him was "Do you want to be successful in your life?" Rhys was caught off guard by it, most of the men wanted a helpless little thing to throw money at in exchange for sexual satisfaction, but when he answered Jack with a 'yes' followed by a detailed explanation of what he wanted to do with his life and the older man continue to chat away with him, Rhys knew that this man will be someone special. It wasn't until four months later that Jack would even ask Rhys anything intimate, the simple question "Are you okay with pictures?" Expecting Jack to ask  _him_ for pictures, he was surprised Jack followed it up with "It's okay if you're not, I just thought you'd like to see the man you've been talking to." 

"Rhys, you like thinking don't you..." Jack's voice made him come back, blinking away the fuzziness that settled from starting so long.

"Yeah, I get caught up... I'm sorry," Rhys said, pushing himself up and following Jack up the stairs, this time least awkward as he took more confident steps.

"Don't be sorry for thinking, babe. You look cute when you daze off too." Jack said, letting Rhys past him to get onto the patio.

"Wilhelm, this is Rhys. Rhys, this Wilhelm." Jack said, pointing between the two men and Rhys sheepishly waved at the huge man, knowing that he just witnessed the not so innocent kiss shared between the two of them. 

"Cybernetic arm and an ECHO eye?" Wil asked and Rhys nodded, taking in the many visible enchantments Wil had.

"Yes, I was... in an accident and I was given the choice to either be blind in one eye and have one arm or get these." He waved his cybernetic arm to emphasize the point, the truth about his eye and arm was a bit more personal and he didn't want the first impression of him to be 'broken' which they would inevitably think once they know the story.

"Tim is at work and Vaughn is at a finance meeting so you can meet them all tonight at dinner, Rhys. Wil, you have to take care of that little problem we talked about before I picked this cutie up." The ominous words were dulled as Jack squeezed Rhys against his side, walking with him into the house.


	3. Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys doesn't know how he fits into the equation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what up!!! i was going to be trash and abandon this like my hopes and dreams, but one of my favorite writers in the BL fandom gave me kudos and I wanted to give them more ??? I'm just a lil thirsty for validation lol

"What did she say exactly?" Jack sighed, leaning back in his chair and staring at the principal.

The principal was an old woman, wrinkled face pulled into a permanent expression of disgust, cold beady eyes that were black and Jack was pretty damn sure that they were made of glass, permanently glossed over. Even with her strict attitude, Jack knew that she was still a pawn under his thumb, that's why she didn't protest when walked in with him, despite the secretary's protests that it was for parents only.

"She said, and I quote, 'I won't fight you because I know that your family can't afford the medical bills.' What do you have to say about that Mr. Lawrence." 

Jack snorted in laughter, the woman sighing and looking at Rhys with an expression that obviously read 'What is wrong with this man?', which Rhys just answered with a shrug. 

"So what is she getting? Suspension?" Jack asked as if it wasn't a big deal.

"No. She needs someone to help her channel her anger and frustration in a positive way, she's spoken to counselors about feeling neglected at home and I can see why. Is this here older brother?" She looked at Rhys and his eyes widened, Jack laughing again.

"Hell no, he's my boyfriend. But I'll see what's up with her, she doesn't ever talk to me and only ever talks to my brother so maybe we need some father-daughter bonding, you know?" Jack stood up, offering his hand to the old woman who shook it firmly, offering Rhys a slight smiling that made him feel uneasy.

He was still dazed out, the fact that Jack called him his boyfriend was probably just for show since it was going to look way worst if Jack admitted that Rhys was his sugar baby. Especially since he was not much older than Angel. He followed Jack out of the building, thin fingers carefully clung onto the soft brown leather of Jack's jacket, his steps quick as he tried to keep up as the bell rang and a stream of teenagers spilled from the front doors like ants to honey.

"There's my girl!" Jack called out, Angel smiling and running towards the both of them. 

She ran straight into Jack, her arms wrapping around him as she nearly knocked him over. Rhys smiled at the little display, opening the door for her to get in. 

"I thought Wil would go to the meeting, I didn't expect you to care enough to come out here," Angel said as Jack got in.

The words were delivered with no malice, but Rhys could see Jack's grip tighten around the steering wheel and his jaw clench ever so slightly. He must have skipped out on tons of these meetings, too busy with work or just not willing to take the drive out here. Rhys didn't like it, especially not since Jack probably only came to take him out to get food and a gift, not because he cared about what was happening with his daughter. 

"Alright, we're gonna get some ice cream and pick up Tim's pictures. Do you want to go anywhere?" Jack turned to Angel and she shook her head, settling back in the seat and staring out the window as Jack drove off.

**

Once they got home, Jack retreated into his office, leaving both Angel and Rhys together in the living room. Rhys had an idea of how their relationship worked, Jack would be busy or uninterested in what was going around and Angel was left to hang out with Jack's brother or bodyguard. It was nicer than Rhys' own upbringing, but he could only imagine the torment of having a father who would give you everything except his time. 

"I hate this..." Angel mumbled, throwing her notebook on the coffee table.

"What is it? Maybe I can help." 

"Programming... Dad made me take it and I don't get it." Angel sighed, sliding down the seat and mumbling something under her breath.

"Let's go to the kitchen and I'll help you with it," Rhys said, taking her bag and heading to the kitchen.

Angel let out a loud sign, but got up and followed him. She sat down, opening her books and watching as Rhys poured out chips onto a plate and placed it on the table, sitting down next to her. She tried not to look at him, pointing to the block of coding in her book.

"Alrighty, so you're looking at what is to be the output if you input 12 and b equal 3. First, you have to go through the first step, "If input MOD b  equals zero', Rhys read out, smiling as Angel's face scrunched up in confusion, "Do you know what MOD means?" 

"No... " She admitted and Rhys nodding, taking her pencil and scribbling a few numbers into her book.

"MOD means module, so if you divide two numbers and there is a remainder, that number is what would go here. So, 12 mod 3 equals zero because there is no remainder. Try 15 mod 2..."

"It's seven and a half." 

"No, you can't have decimals. You have seven and one left over. Computer science is basic math, like fourth-grade level." Rhys explained and she nodded, looking at the book and writing the answers on the edge of the page.

"So, since it equals zeros, we go this way and forget this part then." 

"Yeah, you want to try it yourself?"

She nodded and took the pencil from him, leaning over her book and making a little noise in protest as Rhys tried to look over her shoulder. He chuckled to himself, leaning back in his chair and waiting for her to finish. She pulled away and nudged the book towards him, letting him go over her work, making a noise of approval. 

"That's right. Is there anything else you need help with?" Rhys asked and Angel nodded, turning to face him, her face scrunched a bit before she sighed and rested her head against her hand.

"Well, I guess, you're an adult so I can talk to you about this. It's relationship type thingies." She said, her face turning beet red for a moment before she composed herself.

"Do you want to go to your room so it's more private or does you just want to stay out here?" Rhys asked and she closed up her book, playing with the hem of her shirt before standing up.

"My room, I don't want Dad to hear it." She led Rhys towards her room, just down the hall from his own, stickers plastered on the door with a glitter sign that spelled her name in the middle of it. She let Rhys in before closing her door and climbing onto her bed, Rhys sitting at the opposite end of it. Rhys was amazed how different Angel room was compared to the rest of the house, her walls painted a warm purple with various abstract works of art hanging around.

"So, is there a boy that you like?" Rhys asked and Angel shook her head, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees.

"No, there is this girl, though. Her name is Gaige and she is the captain of the science and the robotics team. I really want to talk to her, but I don't know how." Angel said and Rhys smiled.

"Why don't you invite her here and pretend that you need her help with science. That's how I got my high school crush to notice me." Rhys said, smiling as Angel blushed further.

"Did you get to go out with him?" 

"He was a girl and no, I went out with her brother though." 

"When did you realize you were gay if you don't mind me asking. I mean, I think I'm bi, because I've had crushes on both guys and girls, but it's weird." 

"I always knew that I liked guys, but my parents were really... not supportive of that so I pretended to be straight. You're still young and you have so much to learn about yourself, you don't have to put a label on yourself if you don't want to." Rhys said and Angel just hummed in response.

"Thanks, Rhys. You're okay in my book, so that means you get to stick around for a while."

"About that, is this weird for you? Like your dad having… uh, sugar babies around?” 

“Not really, but you must be special. Normally Dad would talk to someone for like three months then tell them to come over, but he waited a long time for you. And you never got anything big from him. Vaughn usually fills me in about Dad’s purchases for the sugar babies, like Moxxi made Dad buy her an expensive sex thing and a car. The other girls I don’t remember, but they bought lots of things. The biggest purchase he made for you was a book that cost like a hundred bucks.” 

“He bought me a laptop today,” Rhys said and Angel giggled, shaking her head.

“Buying a laptop is like buying a toy walkie-talkie for us, I get that for you, it’s a lot though. I don’t mean it a bad way, I know that you come from a tiny town in the middle of nowhere and that your dad was a church guy and your mom was a teacher. Things like a laptop are probably big expenses." 

Rhys just nodded, looking away and picking at his nails, unsure of what to say next. He wasn't sure how she knew that much, he never put out his information out for Jack to see, his last name was faked on the sugar daddy arrangement website. Rhys Ward was replaced with Rhys Summers, he changed his name on everything, hacked his ways into the system and became a new person.

"Dad is the CEO of the biggest, most secure cybersecurity firm, Rhys. You change your name and your info, but you could only go through with that because he let you. He let you become a new person, but why? What makes you so special?" Angel said, standing up and grabbing a small journal from her dresser.

"Hey, kiddo..." Jack bursts through her door, stopping when he saw Rhys sitting on her bed, "What's going on here."

"Oh! Rhys was helping me with my homework and I needed help with... uh, personal things." Angel said and Jack's eyes narrowed, he motioned Rhys to follow him and Rhys got up, following him out of her room and down the hall, Jack's sneakers squeaking slightly against the waxed hardwood floors. He opened the door to his office, nudging Rhys into it before closing the door behind him.

"She's sixteen and my daughter, if you even think to lay a finger on her, I will have to killed so fast you don't have the chance to beg for me to spare you." Jack's voice came out like a growl, a shiver running down Rhys' spine and his palm began to sweat.

"I never would do anything like that. I promise, she...she's having girl problems." Rhys said and Jack laughed, a smile making Rhys get uncomfortable. 

"And I bet you know all about periods, Rhys. Don't lie to me." 

"She likes a girl at school, she wanted advice on how to make a move. I won't talk to her if you don't want me too."

"She... she likes a girl? She's never talked to me about that before..." Jack softened up, leaning against the edge of his desk and looking up at Rhys.

"I mean, maybe she doesn't want to you know because she doesn't know how you'll react. When I came out, my parents kicked me out and I lived alone in a motel for almost five years." Rhys offered and he realized that it was a dumb thing to say since her father was with him and Jack rejecting her for being bisexual would be probably the most hypocritical thing he could possibly do.

"I... I don't think she likes me enough to talk to me about things like that. Like yeah, she'll talk to me about school, but we never got past that point. Just... if she tells you anything bad, like if she's hurting herself or someone is hurting her, please tell me. I'm happy she likes you." 

"She said I was special and I think that's why she's talking to me." Rhys said and Jack nodded, crossing the room and placing his hand on Rhys' cheek. He just started at him for a few minutes, Rhys becoming uncomfortable as Jack's gaze seemed to pierce into his very fabric of being. 

"I actually needed you for something, uh... just hold on," Jack said, blinking as he went behind his desk, filing through the papers on it and making a noise in triumph as he found what he was looking for. 

"I know that you're probably used to that arm and eye, but I was looking into it and I can upgrade your tech for you. It's the newest model, the ECHOeye comes with real-time updates and the arms is wi-fi enabled so you can work where ever. I know you don't want me to buy you anything, but please consider it." Jack handed him the papers, a list of all the things that came with the upgrades.

"I'd like to get it. I've had these for a long time and upgrades are expensive, I'm not going to say no." Rhys said and Jack smiled, typing something into the computer and Rhys sat down in front of his desk, the leather of the chair was stiff and creaked with his weight as if nobody has ever taken a seat their before.

"So, you want to tell me why you have them in the first place? It's not normal for a person to get these kinds of upgrades after an accident because things have to be cut correctly to fit it in."

"My dad did it, he found out I was gay and told me he had to get rid of the sin in me. My right arm was dominant so he cut it out, my eye was just for shits and giggles. They weren't going to fix me, but I was bleeding out and murder is a bigger sin than being gay," Rhys didn't notice the tears that began to fall, until he let out a harsh sniffle and swiped at the dampness on his cheek, feeling more upset that he told Jack than what had happened.

"I'm sorry that happened, Rhys. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Jack said and Rhys just shrugged, poking at the trinkets that were lined up at the edge of his desk.

"You can go if you want, I need to make your appointment and write in the costs for Vaughn." Rhys got up and left the office, his heart was beating uncomfortably in his chest and he made his way to his room, closing the door, sinking to his knees.

Regret began to poke at his overly confident demeanor, he felt trapped in his past – everything up this moment in his life has just been him running away from his problems. Him going on the stupid sugar baby website – that was him trying to run from the financial burden that stuck when it seemed like everyone in the next four towns over refused to hire him because he was gay, the influence of a pastor in a county with only two churches was huge and Rhys didn't doubt that his father had told everyone about him. Him running away to live with Jack – that was quite obviously running away from his problems, but he felt that even here that there was still something wrong. He got rid of the symptoms of the disease, but the root of the problem – his overwhelming hatred of who he was and how it has been affecting his life – was still there and he doubted that it would ever go away. Maybe Jack was just being nice so Rhys would offer his body to him, to use him before tossing him away once the novelty of having a cybernetic freak in bed wore off. If that was the case, Rhys really had no other option then to just off himself – maybe can take a tumble right off the little cliff garden and wind up death in the backyard of the house below or he could just do it the civilized way and just overdose. 

"Rhys?" Angel's voice snapped him out of his panic, trying to compose himself as best she could. But he knew that his face was red, his nose was dripping and he had tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"What did dad do?" She asked quietly, closing the door and looking up at him. 

“Nothing, I’m being stupid. Your dad is being super sweet and I just… bad memories. Did you need something?" Rhys asked and Angel handed him his phone, which he probably dropped in her room in his panicked state when Jack came.

"Do you wanna talk about it? I'm here for you. If you need a grown-up, Uncle Tim is really nice and helps out a lot when I have problems, you can talk to him about anything and he won't judge you." Angel said, opening the door and smiling at Rhys and stepping out into the hall, "You're a part of the house now, we are all here to be your friend and I will make sure that everyone is nice to you. Promise." 

She left and closed the door behind her, Rhys stared at his phone for a moment. He needed to stop running, he needed to get rid of the root of the problem. Taking a deep breath, he went through his contacts, deleting everyone out save for Jack. It was like the weight of everything was lifted from him, they were gone, out of his phone and out of his mind.  He felt like the past abuse and trauma melted away, leaving him buzzing with a new-found excitement of what was to come. He tossed his phone on his bed, leaving his room with a deep breath, letting the cool air fill his lungs, he held it for a few seconds, letting it out and putting on his best smile. Despite the strange sinking feeling that settled deep in his stomach, he wanted to pretend that it was okay to push away the negative feelings that he got from getting rid of the cause of his problem and become a better person. Yet, he knew that deleting the contacts was just a surface level fix – like putting a band-aid over a cut, it helps but it's still a wound underneath – and pretty soon it will all come back to the surface in the form of an angry call from his dad or mom or even worst, they track him down and ruin everything. 

Rhys wasn't going to think about that – not right now – he wanted to ride this high for as long as he could even if it was just an hour or two. The smell of baking cookies made itself known to him – and apparently to Angel to as she burst out of her room and took off towards the kitchen. He followed and the smell only made his stomach churn the closer he got – sickeningly sweet and the slight scent of burn seemed to be the one thing his nose singled out. It occurred to him that he hadn't eaten anything since the morning and the rumble of his hungry stomach made both him and Jack aware of that fact. And it was like that – Jack went into father mode, scrambling to get food out for Rhys to snack on with the promise that food will be ready for him soon and he just had to wait a little bit. It was the urgency to make sure that he was taken care the seemed alien to Rhys – no one had ever gotten worked up about him eating after he said he was hungry, let alone get worked up just hearing his stomach rumble. 

"It's already six. Both of you, help me make dinner and I'll bake whatever you want." Jack said, slapping his hands on the counter where Rhys and Angel sat, his rings making it sound as if the marble would crack just from the action.

"Dad, why don't we just get pizza?" Angel asked and Jack just made a dismissive noise as he when to the fridge to take food out.

"Because this is the first dinner Rhysie is having with us and I want it to be nice." 

Rhys caught Angel's mumbles about how Jack had never insisted on cooking for the others, but she got up and started to chop up the vegetables that Jack was shoving in her direction nonetheless. He's heard a lot of that today – that Jack was treating him differently than the other past sugar babies. As much as he liked the special treatment, it also made him feel bad; was Jack only doing this because he knew about what happened to him? Why should he be treated any differently than the rest of them? He must have been staring into space long enough, because once he came to it – Jack was staring at him, a tiny hint of a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Wanna tell me what you're thinking about?" Jack asked and Rhys sighed, watching as Jack quickly cut through the vegetable – his breath hitching each time the knife came down with a crack against the wooden cutting boards just centimeters where Jack's fingers were.

"Just that... you really didn't have to cook for me. I'm not really high maintenance and I love pizza." Rhys said, smiling at Jack a bit too forcefully.

"Rhys, you literally told me that you survived off of fast food and microwave meals for how many damn years? I'm going to make you a nice homecooked meal to welcome you into this house. You don't like getting material objects, that's fine – we can work on that. You want someone to care about you, right? It's just food, Rhys, it's nothing major like taking a bullet for you. Not just yet." Jack said, the last statement sticking with him more than the rest of his little monologue.  _Not just yet_. Maybe it was a figure of speech, which it most likely was, but Rhys couldn't help but wonder what kind of things that Jack got into because of his work. They talked about it – how sometimes people ended up dead because they wanted to play him like he was an idiot, but that was business. Right? Break some eggs or some other bullshit saying like that, it was business and Rhys would never be in the middle of that. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, I'm looking for a beta because I can barely speak English so if you know someone/are someone who will like to help me out, please contact me!! 
> 
>  
> 
> [ My Tumblr](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	4. Hopefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't apart of the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really a filler but it has smut so enjoy :)) You can check my tumblr for when all my things will be updated!!

Vaughn. Oh, Rhys liked Vaughn. A lot. He spotted the Bunkers & Badasses shirt first, a game that most people didn't admit to playing, let alone wear merchandise advertising that they played it. So, when Rhys murmured about how he had the same shirt, they clicked instantly. Vaughn brought out his collection of miniature figures and they were gushing over them on the couch.

"Look at my little nerds, Angel." Jack laughed, placing the plate of cookies on the counter. 

She smiled and rolled her eyes, taking a cookie and looking up at her dad. There weren't many times that she talked to her father, something about him made her instinctively keep her head down. But ever since Rhys came to the house, something about Jack seems to soften - he was much more attentive to her and it freaked her out a little, but she liked it. 

"Rhys is a Bunkers & Badasses nerd too, so we have someone new to play with us," Angel said, letting Jack wrap his arm around her and smiled, leaning into him. Maybe Rhys was what her dad needed – someone who wasn't too hung up on the money and really just wanted to find a place in a family. 

"No way! They play?" Rhys said, looking over at Jack and Angel and motioning them to come over. Jack sighed and pushed Angel to go, taking the plate of cookies with him.

"Vaughn said you guys play B&B too! I haven't played in real life since I was in high school, but I don't want to interrupt you guys if you have a campaign already going on." Rhys taking a cookie from Jack and tried to eat it as quietly as possible, but failed as it crumbled apart and crumbles landed amount the carefully paint figures. 

"We just finished our campaign a few days ago, so you can play. What's your character?" Jack asked, leaning back and resting the plate on his stomach. 

"Tiefling bard." 

"That's cute. Human swordmage." Jack said, eating another cookie and Rhys smiled.

"Human Wizard." Vaughn chipped up, picking up the matching miniature and smiling at Rhys.

"Dwarf Rogue," Angel said, picking up what Rhys presumed was her figure and resting it on her knee.

"Timmy plays a Halfling Archer. We can start a new campaign tomorrow, they last like a week or two. We keep our loot at the end of each campaign for the next one. Vaughn is the shot caller because he's good at the story time thing. Angel is our strategist because she's good at finding paths. Tim and I  are the muscle because magic and arrows are pretty effective. You can sing our songs if you want." 

"Or I can talk us out of situations, which is what bards are usually in a party for," Rhys said, making Jack chuckle and place the plate down, pushing the figures out of the way and stretching his back out – the sound of his joints popping make Rhys unconsciously rub at his own shoulder.

"I have to take care of something, so you nerds hang out and don't make fun of Rhys without me," Jack said, his demeanor changing as he crossed the room to meet with Wil. Rhys made eye contact with the larger man, his ECHOeye flashing in his vision with the message " _Don't listen in. For your sake."_ The message disappeared and Rhys shivered, not knowing how exactly he would listen in on them from over here. 

"Rhys is gonna play B&B with us," Angel said as Jack's twin sat down just where Jack was, taking a cookie and humming in approval.

They looked identical – save for the tiny soul patch that Tim had. It was honestly a good look on him, but Rhys could have just been biased because it was the only thing that really set them apart – they even have heterochromia, the same eyes the same color – making them just about impossible to tell them apart at first glance. Angel nudged Rhys' leg with her toe, smiling as Rhys came back from his thoughts. 

"You look tired, Rhys. We can all do our more formal introductions tomorrow since we all are going to be home and Jack is probably not going to be working. Heard you drove here in a week without stopping, your body must be dying to catch up with sleep." Tim said and Rhys couldn't argue with that after dinner his mind became fuzzy and he had to restrain himself from yawning too many times. But he didn't want to sleep, not when he didn't get to spend more time with Jack.

"I'm tired, but I think I'll just stay up until Jack is down with his work," Rhys said and Tim scoffed.

"Just go lay down on his bed and sleep there, he's going to be working until he literally needs to pass out. Don't worry yourself with trying to be an attentive little pet, hell, none of the sugar babies even talked to the rest of us so I don't think Jack will think that you're being a brat." Tim said and Angel hummed in agreement.

"Alright then. It was really nice talking to you all, goodnight." Rhys said, wandering towards his room to change. 

He felt his body become heavier once he stripped out his clothes, laying down on the plush blankets with the idea of just letting his body rest for a moment – but a moment became much more as the temptation of sleep pulled him in. He woke up, the movement of the bed making him stir – half awake, he felt the blankets being pulled over him and the bed dip slightly, the warmth of whoever took place next him made him instinctively move closer.

“Sorry for leaving you, Rhysie. I have a bunch of idiots working for me and they can’t tell an input from an output.” Jack said, his nose gently burying in Rhys’ hair – the satisfied hum as he took a deep inhale against his scalp, a heavy arm wrapping around his waist drawing him in closer to the warmth.

"It's okay, I'm just happy to be here. I know that you need to work and I'm not going to hold that against you." Rhys mumbled, Jack mumbled something back that Rhys couldn't quite make out. He smiled at the soft, warm kiss that Jack pressed just at the nape of his neck, warm hand rubbing over his naked stomach – calming him and gently helping him back to sleep. For the first time, Rhys felt safe and comfortable – his stomach full on something other than chemical laden instant meals and coffee, a warm bed with a man that actually cared about his feelings and well-being; it was like a dream. 

*

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. " Jack said, petting Rhys' messy hair out of his eyes and smiling at him.

Rhys mumbled and squinted up against the sunlight streaming through the blinds, stretching out and wiping at the dried-up drool on his face. 

"Good morning, you've been up long?" Rhys asked, sitting up and letting Jack kiss a trail up his arm – stopping on the tattoo on his neck, sucking a tiny mark in the center of the circle and humming happily. He could feel his cheeks warm with the action, it was the first intimate act that they shared and Rhys was unsure what to do – rubbing his hand over Jack's thigh and trying to show that he would like him to take it a step further. Jack smiled, he could feel it against his neck – Jack's tongue laved over the ink, moving down and settling at the beginning of the blue tattoo that ran down his chest and side.

"Not that long. Did these hurt?" Jack asked, but Rhys wasn't paying attention so a helpless little  _yeah_  came out, making Jack chuckle warmly. He pulled away, showing Rhys the tattoo on his wrist, it was ugly – Rhys wasn't going to lie to himself – it was a blocky tribal looking thing, fading from what looked what used to be a dark blue.

“I got this on a drunken dare. Biggest regret of my life - hurt like a bitch and it's ugly." Jack said and Rhys laughed, at least Jack didn't think it was some badass looking thing. 

"It is pretty ugly. I got mine as an act of rebellion when I first left, didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I think that I was hopped up on anger and adrenaline to notice it too much, you know. Like there was a tingling, but I got used to it pretty fast." 

"They're nice, I didn't really think they would be this blue in person – they looked more faded in your pictures." 

"That's because my phone is like from the last century and has a busted camera." Rhys laughed, smiling as Jack reached over him and took his phone off the nightstand – examining the dingy little thing and smiled at Rhys.

"I won't even ask if you want a new one because you're gonna say no," Jack said and Rhys smiled, the older man seemed annoyed at his reluctance to accept gifts so easily. It wasn't like he wanted to turn things down, it was more of a paranoia that if he accepted the gifts, somehow it would end up biting him in the ass – maybe Jack will find something to hold over his head and use what he took as leverage against him. It wouldn't be the first time someone did that to him and it certainly would not be the last time in it will happen in his life. 

"I'm gonna take a shower and get ready, wash this sleep off and maybe we can go back to that kissing stuff. I really liked it." Rhys admitted and this time, Jack was the one blushing – a soft rosy color that rose against his tanned skin. 

"Oh, yeah. I would love to kiss you some more." Jack said, smiling as Rhys leaned over and pressed his lips to his cheek.

"Good. I just... I'm gonna go now." Rhys said, now flustered that he asked Jack to make out with him with very little thought. 

Jack laughed as Rhys stumbled off the bed, grabbing the clothes that he pulled out for last night and slipped into the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack just in case Jack needed to go in while he was in the shower. Maybe he should have invited him in with him, but he was already embarrassed that he asked Jack to kiss him in the first place. Maybe Jack would get an idea and just join him anyway, but he probably wouldn't. Rhys started thinking more with  _maybes_  lately and it was starting to get on his nerves, he just wanted to be decisive.

"Babes, I'm just gonna run to my room really quick," Jack said and Rhys hummed in acknowledgment.

Despite Jack's eagerness to just take Rhys almost clouded his judgment. Almost. He had to get out before that tiny semblance of control, seeing the flash Rhys' pale naked body in the crack he left in the door made it all the more difficult and if he just helped himself to Rhys now, the kid wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself and neither would Jack. He went to his room, shuffling through his dresser and grabbing a bottle of lube and condoms – just in case, that's what he justified it as he didn't want to come back empty-handed.

"Hey, uh..." Rhys was out of the shower and he was staring at the items in Jack's hands, the flush that took over his body was noticeable, the way that he tried to say something – mouth opening and closing a few times – before settling on just giggling.

"Hey, I just bought this just because, you were like grabbing at my thigh and I just thought that you wanted to. But it's okay if I just read it wrong, we don't have to if you don’t want to.” Jack said, setting the items on the nightstand and sitting on the bed and letting Rhys make his mind up.

“I’ve never gone  _that_  far. Like I’m given blow jobs and hand jobs, and I’ve even done that weird humping thing where your dicks kinda just rub together, but I’ve never done more.” Rhys was babbling, which was amusing, but Jack also could tell that the kid was pushing on having a breakdown with the way that he was picking at his nails and wringing his fingers together, an obvious change in his breathing making him hiccup every few words. 

“Rhys, take a deep breath. We don’t need to do that, not until you know you're ready. And when you are, I’ll make sure to make it as comfortable as I can. Remember, I’m here to take care of you and I mean that in every way.” Jack said, motioning Rhys to come over to him.

“I just… I want to make you happy, but it’s hard because everyone keeps calling me special but I’m a really not. I’m just a sad gay kid and there are thousands of sad gay kids in the world. I just feel like everyone in the house has some weird expectations for me.” 

“Calm down, Rhysie. Let’s lay down and talk., m'kay?” Jack laid down, opening his arms and letting Rhys settle against him – his head against shower, hair still damp from his shower 

“You are special. Like, you don’t have formal programming training, at least that I can see from your info and you managed to bypass government level security without raising any red flags or setting it off. The only way I found you was because your IP registered, but you – Rhys Ward – didn’t exist anymore. You’re one of the most intelligent programmers I’ve seen and I honestly wanted to get you here to see the person behind it all. I might have slipped up and called you special in front of the rest of them, but you’re not like some prophet or anything.” Jack said and Rhys laughed at that, reaching up to play with the threads that were coming undone from his sweater.

“Oh, that makes a lot more sense than what I was thinking about. I thought like you were gonna like… you know what, just forget I started saying and just kiss and stuff.” Rhys said, blushing as he sat up proper to press kisses gingerly against Jack’s jaw. Jack wanted to know what he really thought about it, but he wasn’t going to deny himself from kissing the blushing idiot next to him. He glanced at the clock – 8:30 AM – smiling as he realized that Rhys and he had all the time in the world to just make out since nobody got up before 11:30 on the weekend. 

“You always up this early, babe?” Jack asked, catching Rhys off guard and the younger man looked at him confused before looking down at his crotch – probably figuring the question as in innuendo.

“I mean the time, Rhys. You woke up at like 7:30, you always an early riser or is this just a one-off thing?”

“I usually get up around that time. Why?”

“I normally do work in the mornings before everyone wakes up, but if you get up with me, I can take you out to breakfast and maybe you can hang out in my office and give me motivation – maybe I can get you into a cute little outfit, something sexy that will make me want to finish up working faster so I can get my hands on you," Jack said, catching Rhys' lips in a gentle kiss before he could answer. It was an innocent kiss at first, mouths awkward mashing together like they were teenagers during their first kiss. But Jack wanted more, cupping Rhys jaw and opening his mouth slightly, letting the younger man take the lead for a moment – tongue sliding together as Rhys got the memo and started to kiss bad with a little more vigor. Rhys let his hands roam, sliding over Jack's back – the thick material of his sweater making him let out a frustrated whine in the back of his throat. He wanted to feel Jack's skin, the way his muscle would ripple under his touch, to explore the scars that he had seen only in pictures with his fingertips and hopefully with his tongue.

"God, you're so fucking hot," Jack mumbled, pulling back and tugging his sweater off as if he could read Rhys' mind, tossing it to the side and letting Rhys have his fun.

"I... You're so hot." Rhys said, flustered as he moved so he was straddling Jack's thighs and leaning in to kiss as the scar that cut just over Jack's shoulder.

Jack figured that Rhys had been having a dry spell, but with the way that the kid was rutting up against him like a bitch in heat just tipped him off to just how long that lasted. Rhys was still dressed in only his briefs – a choice that Jack would have poked fun of if the leggy kid didn't look like a goddamn snack in them – and he was very obviously hard, the thin black fabric revealing that Rhys wanted him just as much as he did. He reached in, the hitch of Rhys' breathing – a sound that makes Jack in turn groan, his own erection twitching under his sweatpants – and the needy little whimpers of  _please_ and  _I need you_  were enough to keep Jack going. Rhys, probably now a bit more aware of what was going on, took the chance to pull away from the waistband of Jack's sweatpants, smiling as he saw that Jack wasn't wearing any underwear. 

"We can just, uh... hold us both like this..." Rhys took hold of Jack's erection, the older man hissing and Rhys moved in closer and held their cocks together and started rutting against him. As cute as it was – Rhys' small dainty little hand trying to keep a grip on them both – it wasn't working for him. He swatted Rhys' hand away and replaced it with his own larger one and Rhys let out a moan that nearly man Jack cum just by the sound of it. Rhys leaned in, reaching up to thread his fingers in the hair at the nape of Jack's neck, pulling him into a kiss as his hips gently started to thrust into Jack's hold, the friction eased by the amount of precum that both men were dripping. Rhys was the first one to cum – gasping and squeezing a metal hand into Jack's bicep while the hand in Jack's hair clenched down, making Jack cry out in pain as he came just seconds after. Rhys released his hold and blushed as he saw the five darkening finger marks that he left on Jack's skin.

"That was... new for me. I've never just rubbed dicks with someone before." Jack said, the slight laugh in his voice reassuring Rhys that he wasn't mad that he pulled his hair or bruised him. Rhys smiled, unable to form words as he got off Jack's lap and reached over to pick up his towel from earlier to clean their mingled cum off of Jack's stomach.

"I've done it a few times, but this was the best. Your hand is huge and it felt so nice." Rhys admitted, smiling at Jack with what had to be the dopiest smile the older man had ever seen. He looked dazed and Jack had to wonder how the kid would look if he was all fucked out and spent. 

"Alright, I'm gonna shower and get ready for the day. You can watch, come on." Jack said, snapping his waistband back in place and Rhys just nodded. Reaching for the clothes that he had set out that still was folded neatly over the footboard. He pulled on the role that Jack had left for him – a silky red thing that fell just mid-thigh on him – and followed Jack to his room. 

At first, he assumed that  _his_  room was Jack's – but as he approached the heavy double doors in the opposite hallway, it made more sense that Jack would have a huge master bedroom. It was a mess, clothes and still packed boxed piled in each corner and the door to his walk-in closet was propped open with a box labeled 'Ugly clothes'. The master bathroom though, it was pristine and looked more like a spaceship than a bathroom – let alone one attached to a room that was reminiscence of the aftermath of a hurricane. The floor as a frosted glass lit up from the bottom and the walls were a clean marble with cracks of gold. The main feature was the huge shower that took up the entire wall opposite them – the crystal-clear glass stretched from floor to ceiling, a marble bench jutted out of the wall and held a huge assortment of fancy looking bottles and soaps. Jack undressed and turned on the water – which Rhys was amazed came out of the ceiling like a rain shower and steam began to rise, but fog never grew on the glass and Rhys figured out what Jack meant by watching him – he literally means he could with him shower and Rhys smiled at the idea. He watched as Jack opened the glass door and stepped in, his hair falling into his eyes and Rhys slipped off the robe and kicked his briefs off, joining Jack underneath the warm spray.

"I thought you were just going to stand there looking dumbstruck." Jack chuckled, pushing his hair away from his face and pressing a kiss to Rhys' shoulder with a sense of gentleness that scared himself. He lost control and now he was spinning out further and further away from his plan, but the way that Rhys giggled and kissed him back made him forget that for a moment. Things would end up working out. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ My Tumblr](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com/)   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
